Randomness
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: So... this is basically a crack fic. Have fun! (WRITTEN BEFORE SEASON 2)
1. Ladrien

Shandy: So, this fic is basically crack.

Candy: In the style of those tumbler posts and meme things.

Shandy: We originally wrote this because we were bored, and we had no intention of uploading it-

Candy: This is too good to keep to ourselves.

Shandy: You can comment suggestions in the comments for what you want- we already have all four ships for how it works and reveals, a final battle, and Rena Rouge and Queen Bee reveals.

Candy: But we would love to hear from you and what you want!

Shandy: On with the story!

 _ **!GUIDELINE TO READING ALL CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!**_

 ** _Name: *action of sorts* Speaking something_**

Also- _**Name: *thinks* What they are thinking.**_

976917916479236759293657923952735926357926975623975673

 _ **How it Works: Ladrien!**_

Marinette: I need to win Adrien over.

Tikki: I'm sure if you just walk up and talk to him during school-

Marinette: The only time I can talk to him without being a fool of myself is when I'm Ladybug.

Tikki: I don't like where this is going-

Marinette: So I visit him while I'm Ladybug!

Marinette: Tikki, Spots on! *transforms*

Ladybug: *goes to Adrien's house*

Adrien: *just done with shower and is checking the Ladyblog for the millionth time*

Adrien: Is it bad to want another akuma so that I can see her again?

Plagg: Just eat cheese.

Adrien: I wonder who she is.

Plagg: I want cheese.

Adrien: I want to ask her if she actually replied to my poem.

Ladybug: *swings over and sees Adrien Shirtless*

Ladybug: *thinks* HOLY CRAP HE'S HOT I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE GOTTA GO-

Adrien: *looks out window* Ladybug! *walks over and opens window to talk to her properly* What are you doing here?

Ladybug: *flustered and embarrassed* Well, uh, I have a friend of yours in your class and she was worried about you so I came to check up on you for her because she's grounded!

Adrien: Oh, really? That's super sweet of her. Who is it?

Ladybug: M-Marinette. *internally screaming*

Adrien: Well, I'm doing great!

Ladybug: *looks over shoulder* Is that the Ladyblog?

Adrien: *blushes* Yeah…

Ladybug: *smirks* *internally squeals at seeing him blush* Are you a fan?

Adrien: *flustered* Yes, no, I mean, maybe, no- I mean. Yes. Yeah, I am. Who isn't?

Ladybug: Well, I didn't know that the great Adrien Agreste was a fan. *sighs*

Adrien: Is something wrong?

Ladybug: Just that no one seems to be a fan of Chat Noir. I might put him down sometimes and joke around with him, but I really wouldn't be able to do anything with the akumas or Hawkmoth without him.

Adrien: *beaming* Really? You think that?

Ladybug: Of course!

Ladybug: *sees what time it is* Oops, I've kept you up quite a bit- we can talk some other time, alright?

Adrien: *smiles wider* Of course!

Ladybug: See you later, Adrien!

Adrien: Bye Ladybug!


	2. MariChat

_**How it Works: MariChat!**_

Adrien: I wonder why Marinette acts so different around me.

Plagg: I bet we could solve it with cheese.

Adrien: I think that I'll never know, Alya and Nino don't talk about it…

Adrien: Unless I'm Chat Noir…

Plagg: Oh no-

Adrien: Plagg, Claws Out!

Chat Noir: *goes to Marinette's house*

Marinette: Oh, Tikki he's so adorable and kind and sweet…

Tikki: How about we practice talking to him again?

Marinette: Okay, sure-

Chat Noir: *taps on skylight*

Marinette: Hide, Tikki!

Marinette: *opens skylight* Chat Noir, what are you doing here?

Chat Noir: Just checking up on the Princess!

Marinette: *scoffs* I'm no Princess!

Chat Noir: Anyway, I have a question for you.

Marinette: What is it?

Chat Noir: A friend of mine was wondering why you act weird around Adrien Agreste.

Marinette: *blushes* Well, why do you flirt with Ladybug?

Chat Noir: Because I love her. But what does that have to do with Adrien?

Marinette: *laughs a bit and shakes head* Nothing. Wanna come down? We have some extra Macaroons and Croissants from today.

Chat Noir: I'd love to!

*AFTER EATING, TALKING, PUNS, AND MARI BEATING HIS BUTT IN VIDEO GAMES*

Marinette: Chat, you should go soon.

Chat Noir: Yeah, I should.

Marinette: Better not get stuck in a tree!

Chat Noir: Don't plan on it! Bye, Purrincess! Your knight in shinning leather will see you soon!

Marinette: *scoffs* Yeah, right.

Chat Noir: *leaves*

Marinette: Finally.

Tikki: You know, if you feed a stray they're likely to come back for more.

Marinette: …

Marinette: Crap.


	3. Adrinette

_**How it Works: Adrinette!**_

Adrien: Marinette and Ladybug… Marinette and Ladybug…

Plagg: What about them?

Adrien: I think I'm in love with both of them.

Adrien: But Ladybug always rejects me…

Adrien: Maybe I should move on.

Plagg: Whatever you say, kid. I think the answer is in cheese.

Adrien: You always think it's in cheese. Come on, we need to go to school.

Adrien: *goes to school*

Alya: Come on, Marinette, you can just ask him to the movies!

Marinette: You know what I'll say! I can't do it!

Adrien: *walks in* *thinks* Oh, that's right, Marinette is never comfortable around me… I wonder if Alya can help me.

*LATER THAT DAY*

Adrien: hey, Alya, can I ask you something in private?

Alya: Sure, what's up?

Adrien: Why does Marinette act all weird around me? Do I scare her?

Alya: Why do you want to know?

Adrien: Well, I kinda… like her.

Alya: Like LIKE her, or just Like?

Adrien: Uhh… Like Like?

Alya: *squeals*

Adrien: Is something wrong?

Alya: No, just be sure to be patient with her, and if she doesn't ask then you ask her.

Adrien: What?

Alya: Just talk to her.

Adrien: … ok… Hey, Marinette?

Marinette: Oh- Adrien, Hi! Hello!

Adrien: *chuckles* Hello. Alya said that you wanted to ask me something?

Marinette: Oh, yeah, um, I want to movies you go ask? No, i mean, I movies ask go to you? NO! I mean- *sighs* Want to go to the movies with me?

Adrien: Sure! I'd love to! When will it be?

Marinette: Tonight!

Adrien: Sure! It's a date!

Adrien: *leaves smiling*

Marinette: *melts into puddle of goo*


	4. LadyNoir

_**How it Works: LadyNoir!**_

Marinette: I don't think Adrien's going to give me a chance… and I'm not sure if Chat would want me after all the different times I've rejected him…

Tikki: Follow your heart Marinette.

Marinette: Problem is… could I handle all of the puns?

Marinette: Uh oh it's almost time for patrol. *transforms*

Ladybug: *lands by Chat Noir*

Chat Noir: Why, hello Milady. *kisses hand*

Ladybug: Hi Chat. Listen, I have something to tell you.

Chat Noir: What is it?

Ladybug: Well, the past few weeks my heart's been torn between two amazing guys…

Chat Noir: *jealous* Uh huh.

Ladybug: And I finally decided that I'm going to choose you.

Chat Noir: Wait- what?

Ladybug: You won my heart kitty.

Chat Noir: Finally! I knew you were going to fall for me one day, Bugaboo.

Ladybug: Race you to the Eiffel Tower!

Chat Noir: You're on!


	5. Ladrien Reveal

_**Reveal: Ladrien!**_

Marinette: I'm gonna continue winning Adrien over as Ladybug! *transforms*

Ladybug: *goes to Adrien's house*

Adrien: Plagg, just look at how beautiful she is!

Plagg: Camembert is better.

Adrien: If only I knew who she was. *sighs dreamily*

Plagg: Just talk to her as Chat Noir again.

Adrien: Oh, yeah, just imagine how that will go. 'Hey, LB, I really want to know who you are because I love you and I know you'll hate me, but I'm Adrien Agreste, you know, the model? I would love to go on a date to the movies with you!'

Adrien: *finally sees Ladybug at his window* Oh, crap.

Ladybug: *forever inhale*

Adrien: Uhhh... Hi?

Ladybug: I'm Marinette.

Adrien: Wut.

Ladybug: Wut.

Adrien: ...

Ladybug: ...

Adrien: ...

Ladybug: ... Bye! *swings away*

Adrien: No, princess, come back! I wanna ask you to the movies!


	6. MariChat Reveal

Shandy: Review!

Candy: Thank you for being so supportive of us, ZebraCookies! And don't worry, we're not abandoning any of our stories.

Shandy: On with the chapter!

298635926395293562973659273657936597

 _ **Reveal: MariChat!**_

Chat Noir: *hops in through window*

Marinette: Hi Chat.

Chat Noir: Hi Purrincess!

Marinette: Why are you here?

Chat Noir: I heard you were ticklish.

Marinette: Wait- what?

Chat Noir: *starts tickling her* *ends up on top*

Chat Noir: Well, well, looks like you're under Agreste.

Marinette: ...

Chat Noir: ...

Marinette: ...

Chat Noir: ... Crap.

Marinette: Wut.

Chat Noir: Uhh... Ladybug's calling me I gotta go!

Marinette: That's not possible I'm Ladybug.

Chat Noir: Wut.

Marinette: ... Crap.

Chat Noir: Wut.

Marinette: Leave.

Chat Noir: But you just-

Marinette: LEAVE!

Chat Noir: *runs for dear life*


	7. Adrienette Reveal

_**Reveal: Adrienette!**_

Adrien: Hi Mari!

Marinette: Adrien, hello, hi!

Akuma: CHLOE BOURGEOIS GET BACK HERE!

Chloe: *screams and runs away… again* MY HAIR!

Adrien: Umm gotta go!

Marinette: I do to!

Akuma: OH NO YOU DON'T! *locks them in a closet*

Marinette: Chat Noir will get us out.

Adrien: No, Ladybug will get us out.

Marinette: What- why?

Adrien: Because-

Marinette: Ladybug can't save us- it has to be Chat-

Adrien:-I can't save us without blowing my cover!

Marinette:-I can't save us without risking my identity!

Adrien: ...

Marinette: Wait...

Adrien: *bangs head against wall*

Marinette: Oh crap.

Adrien: How. Did. I. Not. See. It.

Marinette: You're Chat.

Adrien: You were right behind me the whole time-

Marinette: I kissed Chat.

Adrien: Wait- what?!

Marinette: Uhhh... *transforms*

Ladybug: *kicks down door* GET BACK HERE AKUMA I NEED TO BEAT YOUR BUTT!

Adrien: Wait! *transforms*

Chat Noir: *chases after Ladybug and akuma* YEAH! I NEED TO THANK YOU!


	8. LadyNoir Reveal

Shandy: Oh, two reviews!

 **Yes (guest): I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **ZebraCookies (Guest): That is the point of these- to get you to laugh!**

Candy: Enjoy the chapter!

72t597365923659763579629652736592352352635723957236976597626579236

 _ **Reveal: LadyNoir!**_

Chat Noir: Tell me something about you.

Ladybug: My name literally translates to 'The one who rises to make bread'

Chat Noir: That's cool!

Ladybug: No it's not my name is a pun.

Chat Noir: Really? How?

Ladybug: Well, my parents are bakers, so-

Chat Noir: Wait- your Marinette!

Ladybug: How do you know?

Chat Noir: You were telling me as Adrien yesterday when I came over to play Mecha strike 3!

Ladybug: A-ADRIEN?!

Chat Noir: Yes?

Ladybug: *faints*

Chat Noir: Oh no, Milady, Please _rise_ again!

Ladybug: *wakes up* Oh no you didn't.

Chat Noir: *runs away*

Ladybug: *chases Chat*

Chat Noir: WORTH IT!


	9. Drunk Mari (Request)

Shandy: Alright, reviews!

 **ZebraCookies (guest): XD yeah, I had fun writing all of these.**

 **MimiSufi: One where one of them is drunk, coming right up!**

Candy: Enjoy!

836582635257395762793657365792935679263795679235

 _ **Drunk Marinette!**_

Alya: Hey girl, are you okay?

Marinette: *giggles* Yeah… *hic* silly chaton…

Alya: Wut.

Marinette: All he does is *hic* pun…

Alya: Girl, are you sure you're ok?

Marinette: 'M fiiine! *almost falls over*

Alya: *supports her* I don't know how this happened, but we gotta get you home.

Alya: *looks around* *sees Adrien, Chloe, and Nino* Hey! Guys!

Adrien, Nino, and Chloe: *walks over*

Adrien: Is something wrong?

Chloe: Uh, come on, Adri-kins, it's obvious that little Mari-trash is drunk.

Nino: But Marinette doesn't drink!

Alya: I know that, you know that, sunshine child knows that, but it's clear as day that she's drunk. What're we gonna do?

Adrien: Wait- what did you call me?

Alya: It doesn't matter.

Marinette: *hic* Hi handsome boy *giggles*

Adrien: *blushes* Uhh…

Nino: *face-palms*

Chloe: Well, I don't know about you Adri-kins, but I'm not staying around her another minute. *leaves*

Marinette: Yay! Bossy-*hic*bee left! We can party now! *leaves Alya* *trips*

Adrien: *catches her*

Marinette: *giggles* *hic* Looks like I fell *hic* for you again.

Adrien: Yeah, we need to do something.

Nino: I'm gonna go and ask the guards if anything here could be spiked, or is spiked.

Alya: I'll call her parents. Do you mind keeping an eye on her Adrien?

Adrien: Not at all.

Marinette: *giggles* It's weird.

Adrien: What is, Marinette?

Marinette: I normally can't *hic* talk to you at all *hic* without stuttering…

Marinette: But now I can!

Adrien: *thinks* Marinette has a point… why though?

Adrien: Why do you think that is?

Marinette: *shrugs* Somthin 'bout how you're so kind…

Adrien: *extremely confused* Oh…?

Marinette: *giggles* And adorable and hot…

Adrien: *blushes* Wh-What?

Marinette: *hic* Yeah! Too bad *hic* you always seem to be p- *hic*putting on a mask…

Adrien: Really?

Marinette: Yeah! You should *hic* be able to loosen up *hic* like me when I'm wearing a mask!

Adrien: Uhh… Marinette, what do you mean?

Marinette: *giggles* *boops him on the nose* I can't tell you- Tikki said *hic* that it has to be a *hic* secret.

Adrien: Who's Tikki?

Marinette: Oh, you know *hic* she's a kw-

Alya: They're on their way.

Marinette: Hi Alya!

Adrien: Uhh… is she normally like this when I'm not around?

Alya: Well… yes but no… she's not as tipsy and loose-lipped.

Adrien: I see…

Marinette: *giggles* And I see a *hic* really hot guy.

Adrien: *blushes*

Alya: *jaw drops*

Nino: So, the guards are checking out the drinks section to see if anythings spiked, and the surveillance system is looking for the culprits.

Nino: Marinette, can you tell us what happened up until you started talking to Alya?

Marinette: Yeah! I was rockin *hic* out over there, and partyin' over *hic* there, and then this *hic* dude dressed in a *hic* poor Chat Noir *hic* costume offered me a *hic* drink.

Alya: *facepalms* *searches the crowd*

Adrien: *scowling*

Nino: And then?

Marinette: I told him no. He walked *hic* away, 'nd then I went over to get *hic* cookies, an' then this weird guy with *hic* bottles in his hands put some in the punch. *giggles* It was really funny.

Adrien: In the punch?

Marinette: Yeah! I went to see *hic* what it was!

Alya: Well, now we know the cause.

Nino: I'll go and update the security guards on the matter.

Adrien: Uhh… I'll take Marinette out to her parents- they'll be arriving soon.

Marinette: Bye-bye!

Adrien: *escorts Marinette outside*

Sabine: Oh, Adrien! Marinette!

Marinette: *giggles* Hi Maman…

Tom: Come here, sweetie… *takes Marinette*

Sabine: Thank you for taking care of her.

Adrien: No problem Mrs. Cheng.

Sabine: Oh, just call me Sabine.

Adrien: *smiles* Ok.

Tom: Be welcome to come over and check on her- we'll do our best to update you on how she's doing.

Adrien: Alright- have a good night!

Sabine: You too dear!

Marinette: Nighty-night hot stuff!

Adrien: *blushes* I think I'm gonna go home now…

Plagg: So that I can have cheese.

Adrien: No, I have to think of what I just learned tonight.

Plagg: Lover boy.

Adrien: Shut up.


	10. Drunk Adrien

Shandy: Alright- who's ready for round two?

Candy: Reviews!

 **MimiSufi (Guest): Drunk Adrien coming right on up!**

 **ZebraCookies (Guest): XD Omgosh... a drunk Chat Noir... *almost dying of laughter* I-I don't think that I'll be able to pull the beauty and hilarity of a drunk Chat off, or give it it's proper respect and glory... but I'll try. Might not be the next chapter, but I'll do my best!**

 **FireSpark (Guest): Done!**

 **MiraculousFanGirl22: Why, thank you!**

Shandy: Enjoy the chapter!

972637956297365623765723592375236579267365793265792

 _ **Drunk Adrien!**_

Nino: Dude, are you okay?

Adrien: I'm _purr_ fect! Couldn't be better!

Nino: *sweatdrops* Bro, why don't we go sit down for a bit?

Adrien: *puts* But I don't wanna sit down~!

Adrien: *sees Marinette and Alya* Oh! It's _Purr_ incess and Alya! Let's go say hi!

Nino: Adrien, wait!

Adrien: *walks over to Alya and Marinette* Hi Alya, Hi _Purr_ incess!

Marinette: Meep! *blushes*

Alya: *laughs* Hello Adrien, how're you?

Adrien: I'm _feline purr_ ty well.

Marinette: *has stopped working* *blushes more*

Nino: *comes over* Sorry guys, I don't know what's wrong with him.

Adrien: Nothin's wrong with me!

Alya: *raises eyebrow*

Adrien: Is Princess ok?

Marinette: Fine! I'm Fine! Perfect!

Adrien: Ya sure ya don't need a purramedic?

Marinette: *nods* *blushes more is possible*

Alya: *takes out her phone* I gotta film this.

Marinette: Alya!

Adrien: *hugs Marinette* I'm glad you're _feline_ well _purr_ incess.

Nino: We gotta do something. He can't go back home without his old man grounding him for life.

Alya: Maybe we can get Chloe to help… as much as I hate to say it. Was anything in here alcohol anyway? It's supposed to be teen friendly.

Nino: I'll talk to the guards if you get Chloe.

Alya: *groans* Deal. *leaves*

Nino: Watch over my bro, okay? *leaves*

Adrien: *purrs* Kind _Purr_ incess Marinette…

Marinette: Y-Yes?

Adrien: You remind me of Ladybug… but you're better…

Marinette: O-Oh?

Marinette: *thinks* How am I better than my alter ego?

Adrien: Yeah… *nuzzles neck* You're always here fur me…

Marinette: *giggles* You know, you're really cute like this.

Adrien: *purr intensifies*

Marinette: Hey, Adrien?

Adrien: _Purr_ incess?

Marinette: Did you… I don't know… drink anything weird prior to this?

Adrien: Yeah… Plagg said someone did something _fur_ nny with the _purr_ nch, so I went to check it out.

Marinette: *confused* Who's Plagg?

Adrien: My kw-

Alya: Alright, I'm back.

Chloe: *scoffs* I can't believe he's all over Mari-trash.

Adrien: *growls* *hugs Marinette tighter* My _purr_ incess.

Chloe: But Adri-kins!

Adrien: Miiiiine!

Marinette: *has stopped working again*

Alya: Now's not the time- we need to get Adrien home without his father realising that he was drunk, otherwise there won't be anymore 'Adri-kins' in our class!

Chloe: Simple- I'll tell Nathalie that he wanted to spend the night.

Alya: As long as you're sure that it works…

Marinette: I-I don't think it will… I-I can take him home… I don't think he wasn't to go anytime soon.

Adrien: I agree with _purr_ incess.

Chloe: Well, let me call her first and then we'll see what happens, Mari-trash. *goes to call Nathalie*

Adrien: *hisses*

Nino: The guards said that they found the punch spiked and that they're tracking down who did it.

Alya: Alright.

Adrien: *snuggles closer and purrs* You smell good, _purr_ incess.

Marinette: Th-Thanks Adrien…

Adrien: Like cookies and croissants and macaroons and bread and sweets and flowers…

Marinette: *squeaks* *blushes more*

Chloe: She said that it was okay as long as he went to school tomorrow.

Alya: *sighs* Thank goodness.

Chloe: *grabs Adrien* come on, Adri-kins, let's get you to bed.

Adrien: *growls* *hisses* I'm not leaving my _purr_ incess.

Alya: *trying not to laugh*

Nino: *facepalms*

Marinette: But, Adrien…

Chloe: *groans* There's no compromising with a drunk person. Come on, Marinette. I'll lead you to a room, and you can drop him off there. If you need to, I guess you can sleep over- but only this once.

Marinette: Wouldn't even dream of doing it again. Come on, Adrien.

Adrien: Bye Nino, Bye Alya…

Alya and Nino: Bye Adrien, Bye Marinette, see you tomorrow!


	11. Marinette and Alya Reveal

Shandy: Alright- I'm glad you enjoied the last chapter, ZebraCookies!

Candy: We hope you enjoy this reveal, drunk Ladybug and Chat Noir will be the next two chapters.

928365973659723697236579236597235697235697236597236579265

 _ **Reveal: Marinette and Alya!**_

Marinette: So, you wanted to tell me something?

Alya: Yeah! It's a secret, and I can't just keep it to myself, and you're my best friend!

Marinette: Ok, spill.

Alya: I'm the new superhero, Rena Rouge! Trixx, I want you to meet my best friend Marinette-

Marinette: NOOOOoooooooooooooo-

Alya: Mari, this is Trixx, my kwami! Kwamis come from magical items called miraculouses- mine is my necklace-

Marnette: Why'd you have to tell meeeeeeee-

Alya: Anyway, they basically give me awesome powers-

Marinette: Alya I already know this!

Alya: And that's- wait, what?

Marinette: I'm officially killing you during patrol.

Alya: What?

Marinette: I'm Ladybug.

Alya: ...

Alya: ... Uhh... I'm sorry?

Marinette: ...

Alya: Yeah, I'm gonna run now. *transforms*

Rena Rouge: *runs away*

Marinette: *transforms*

Ladybug: GET BACK HERE!


	12. Drunk Chat Noir Drunk Ladybug

Shandy: Alright- we're doing two this chapter because we didn't think that the last chapter, or the first one in this chapter, was funny enough.

Candy: Reviews!

 **Meep (Guest): Yeah, I can see that...**

Shandy: Enjoy!

2963769573596276792369527359352935627365926379235

 _ **Drunk Chat Noir!**_

Chat Noir: Hello bugaboo!

Ladybug: *raises eyebrow* Chat, are you okay?

Chat Noir: Never better, milady! I'm _feline_ a _meow_ sing!

Ladybug: Are you sure?

Chat Noir: _Purr_ sitive!

Ladybug: I don't know… something feels off…

Chat Noir: *gets in her personal space* If somethin's wrong, would ya heal me, buginette?

Ladybug: *smells his breath*

Ladybug: You're drunk!

Chat Noir: No I'm not…

Ladybug: *facepalms* So you've already been hit by the akuma… Alright Chat, come on, let's get you somewhere where someone can look after you…

Chat Noir: I'm not Drunk!

Ladybug: Then walk in a straight line on your staff.

Chat Noir: *extends staff* *attempts to step on it but misses, continuing to walk on the roof*

Chat Noir: See? I'm not drunk…

Ladybug: *groans* Come on, kitty. I think I know where I can take you…

Chat Noir: Are we going to your house? *leans up to her face* You just can't wait to have me in bed, can you miladybug?

Ladybug: *rolls eyes*

Chat Noir: *leans in for a kiss*

Ladybug: *stops him with hand* I don't kiss drunk people.

Chat Noir: *whines* You know you want me.

Ladybug: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Ladybug: *picks up Chat and begins to take him to the bakery*

Chat Noir: Nice view I have here, milady…

Ladybug: Quit it, you cat. *walks inside*

Sabine: Ladybug! Chat Noir!

Ladybug: Hi mo-ma'am! If you don't mind, I have to ask you a favor…

Chat Noir: Let us have some privacy, bugaboo!

Ladybug: No.

Tom: What is it, Ladybug?

Ladybug: Chat's been hit by the akuma, and as a side effect he's drunk.

Chat Noir: Am not!

Ladybug: We proved that you were earlier. Anyway, I need you to look after him until I've finished the akuma off. Can you do that?

Sabine: Of course!

Ladybug: *sets Chat Noir down* Good. I'll come back for him later! *leaves*

Chat Noir: But bugaboo!

Tom: Why don't you come on upstairs, Chat Noir? I'm sure that we have something that could help…

Chat Noir: But I wanna help Ladybug!

Sabine: You are helping.

Tom: By staying here with us. *holds up some Macaroons* Do you want some?

Chat Noir: Yes!

923659723692356792365796329567236592637592736573267956297356276526375923657936975

 _ **Drunk Ladybug!**_

Ladybug: Hiya Chaton!

Chat Noir: *chuckles* Hello Milady. How're you _feline_ today?

Ladybug: I'm _good_ kitty. *holds out arms* Can I get a hug?

Chat Noir: *confused* O...kay? *hugs Ladybug*

Ladybug: *giggles* You smell like Camembert.

Chat Noir: *pulls out of the hug* Okay, Ladybug, how are we gonna deal with the akuma?

Ladybug: *pouts* But I don't wanna deal with the akuma! I wanna snuggle with you!

Chat Noir: *blushes* Wh-What? Where did this come from?

Ladybug: *giggles* Me!

Chat Noir: *narrows his eyes* You got hit by the akuma, didn't you?

Ladybug: Maybe… maybe not…

Chat Noir: As much as I love the idea of you wanting to snuggle with me, bugaboo, we have to fight the akuma now.

Ladybug: But I don't wanna fight it!

Chat Noir: *sighs* LB, we can't get you sober unless you capture the akuma. I'm pretty sure you _don't_ want to be doing this, as much as I'd like it to be real.

Ladybug: But I do~! You're a warm kitty.

Chat Noir: You're really drunk right now…

Ladybug: Am not!

Chat Noir: Walk in a straight line.

Ladybug: *walks in a circle* See? Straight line!

Chat Noir: Alright, I'll see if I can trap the akuma in a jar. It'll make it easier for you to capture the akuma.

Chat Noir: *kisses forehead* *smirks* I'll see you later, buginette.

Ladybug: *giggles* See you later kitty.


	13. Adrien and Chloe Reveal

Shandy: Reviews!

 **Beauty-of-Ladybug: Thank you so much! Hope you like this!**

Candy: Enjoy!

973659723675627935963792657926379569723562793536275697236563265926

 _ **Reveal: Adrien and Chloe!**_

Chloe: Adri-kins!

Adrien: *freezes* Uh, hi Chlo.

Chloe: Guess what, Chloe has a secret for you!

Adrien: O-oh.

Chloe: I'm the new hero, Queen Bee!

Adrien: Wut.

Chloe: I get to hang out with Ladybug every night-

Adrien: *places hands over Chloe's mouth*

Adrien: What are you doing?! Ladybug's gonna kill you- we're not supposed to know each other's identities!

Chloe: Adrien?

Adrien: Crap.

Chloe: You're that mangy Alley Cat?!

Adrien: *runs away* NOPE! LB DON'T KILL ME PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN TO!


	14. Chat as a Cat!

Shandy: We hope you guys are as excited as we are!

Candy: Reviews!

 **ZebraCookies: I'm glad you did!**

 **MimiSufi: Cat Chat coming right up!**

Shandy: Enjoy!

69587346789069583425678976953424678908654567897865437890

 _ **Chat as a Cat!**_

Adrien: *yawns* Good Morning Plagg…

Plagg: …

Adrien: *sits up* Plagg? Plagg?

Plagg: *in Adrien's mind* Kid, we have a problem…

Adrien: What is it? *looks around* Why does everything seem so big?

Plagg: Well… something weird happened with the miraculous…

Adrien: And?

Adrien: COme on, Plagg, it can't be _that_ bad.

Plagg: And you're a cat now.

Adrien: What?!

Plagg: Our best chance of getting out of this mess is to go to the great guardian. You're girlfriend should know where he is.

Adrien: That's right! Milady will know what to do!

Adrien: But… how do I get out of here?!

Plagg: Beats me.

-AFTER GETTING OUT OF THE HOUSE UNHARMED AND UNNOTICED, SEVERAL HOURS LATER-

Adrien: Alright, I just have to find Marinette at school and tell her what happened.

Plagg: *snickers*

Adrien: What?

Plagg: I'll let you figure that out.

Adrien: What do you mean?

Adrien: Plagg… Plagg!

Adrien: Fine. I'll do this by myself. *walks up to the school to wait*

School: *bell rings, signaling the end of school*

Marinette: *talking with Alya*

Adrien: Marinette! *runs over to her* Marinette! Help me!

Marinette: Aww, hello there little kitty!

Adrien: Marinette, you gotta help me! Something weird happened, and-

Marinette: *giggles* You know, kitty, you remind me of someone.

Alya: Yeah, he kinda looks like Chat Noir. He's even got a tufft of blonde fur on his head!

Adrien: *looks down and realizes that he's a black cat* Oh, haha.

Marinette: Yeah.

Marinette: *thinks* Now, if only Adrien was here so that he could see this…

Adrien: Princess- I AM Chat Noir! Milady, you gotta help me!

Alya: He seems attached to you.

Marinette: I'll take him home and then see if I can find his owners- most cats who have a bell do after all, right?

Adrien: Marinette, listen to me!

Alya: You're right. I'll see you later Mari!

Marinette: Bye Alya!

Marinette: *kneels down and smiles at Adrien* Alright kitty, come here.

Adrien: *lets Marinette pick him up* Mari! I'm Adrien!

Marinette: *giggles* You seem really excited, kitty. Don't worry, I'll get you back home.

Adrien: You can't understand me, can you?

Marinette: *humming a happy tune*

Adrien: Plagg! Why didn't you tell me?!  
Plagg: *laughing* Too entertaining not to.

Adrien: No Camembert for you.

Plagg: I can't have any anyway while we're like this.

Adrien: No Camembert for you after we get back to normal.

Plagg: Animal cruelty!

Adrien: I'm an animal right now!

Marinette: *begins to climb up fire escape* Alright kitty- you stay up here while I go inside, I'll get you ASAP.

Adrien: How can I tell her now?

Plagg: I told you to figure it out.

Adrien: *glares*

Plagg: Kid, I'm in your head. You're glaring into space.

Adrien: Shut up, Plagg.

Marinette: *opens trap door* Alright kitty, come on inside. I have some homework to do, but it can wait.

Adrien: *goes to Marinette*

Marinette: *Brings him inside*

Adrien: *looks around* Maybe I can find something here…

Adrien: *spots yarn* I can write her a message with the yarn!

Marinette: *goes over to computer* I know I saw a website dedicated to finding lost cats somewhere…

Adrien: *trying to form a message with the yarn* Hey, this is fun to play with!

Adrien: *starts playing with the yarn* *gets tangled up*

Adrien: Marinette! I need help!

Marinette: *hears Adrien meowing* *turns around*

Marinette: *gasps* Kitty, no! *walks over and untangles him*

Marinette: *puts yarn away* There.

Adrien: *pouts* Dang-it, now I have to find something else…

Adrien: *sees some pencils and loose paper* Aha!

Adrien: *walks over and picks up a pencil in his mouth*

Adrien: *thinks* Wait… how do I do this?!

Plagg: *laughing really hard*

Ardien: Shut up, Plagg…

Adrien: *slowly writes out something*

Adrien: There.

Paper: *reads in messy writing* I'm Adrien- something weird happened with my kwami.

Adrien: Marinette! Look!

Marinette: *turns around at the meow* Is something wrong kitty?

Marinette: *walks over* *reads paper* *sees Adrien with pencil in his mouth*

Marinette: Tikki… we have a problem.

Tikki: What is it, Marinette?

Marinette: Adrien's a cat.

Tikki: *giggles* Yeah, that happens sometimes. He needs to go see Master Fu.

Marinette: Right away? *smirks*

Tikki: Well, no, but it would be preferable-

Marinette: Hey, kitty…

Adrien: Marinette?

Marinette: How do you feel about laser pointers?

Adrien: *eyes widen* *runs away and up to her bed* NOPE! You've already done that once before, Princess!

Marinette: Get back here, Adrien!

Marinette: Wait… I don't have to chase you. *grabs laser pointer and turns it on*

Plagg: *still laughing*

Adrien: Mari-no!

Marinette: Come on out, kitty! *shines it on her bed*

Adrien: Dang-it! *unwillingly pounces on the red dot*

Tikki: Marinette!

Marinette: Nino was the one who brought it up today! It's stuck in my head!

Tikki: *raises eyebrow*

Marinette: Fine. *turns off laser pointer*

Adrien: Thank heavens.

Marinette: Come on, kitty. Let's go to see Master Fu.


	15. Dunk Alya

Shandy: Alright, guys, we're BAAACK!

Candy: Reviews!

 **ZebraCookies (Guest): Yup! And done, hope you enjoy!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: XD**

 **Beauty-of-Ladybug: I'm glad you do!**

Shandy: Enjoy the chapter!

91672162497267934697267467923656927365793563795679236

 _ **Dunk Alya!**_

Alya: Yo yo yo my peeps!

Marinette: Alya…?

Alya: Wazz good mi homie? You should try 'da punch over 'dere, it'z killer!

Adrien: *walks over with Nino*

Nino: What happened to her?

Alya: *sees Nino* Babe! *glomps him*

Nino: What the-

Alya: My precious li'll drop of sunshine, tastier 'dan cinnamon rolls, angel!

Nino: *blushes*

Adrien: Am I dreaming?

Marinette: I think I am too…

Nino: Alya?

Alya: You so amazin' and goochie and precious and too pure for 'dis world like our precious and popular sunshine child…

Adrien: *confused*

Alya: And I wish 'dat I could be your girlfriend but I'm obsessed with mi blog and I keep on runnin' inta' danger and I don't want ya ta always be worryin' 'bout me or ta get inta' trouble 'cause of me…

Adrien: *whispers to Marinette* Who's popular sunshine child?

Marinette: *whispers back* You don't want to know…

Alya: And 'dose two idiots need ta get together before I become your girlfriend so 'dat Mari isn't all alone…

Marinette: Eeep! *blushes*

Adrien: *is more confused*

Alya: But sunshine's too oblivious ta her crush! And 'den my girl thinks 'dat she's bein' all sneaky about runnin' off ta find 'dem dang akumas…

Marinette: *laughs nervously* What do you mean Alya? You know I'm _TERRIFIED_ of those akuma and Hawkmoth!

Alya: *giggles* Girl you can't hide anythin' fir da life of ya. Did ya honestly think I wouldn't notice? And 'den 'dere's da fact dat I posted da dang blog to misdirect peoples…

Adrien: *staring at Marinette*

Marinette: *internally screaming*

Nino: *glances suspiciously between them*

Alya: And den we gots sunshine here who's caused a stupid love square dingy between dem on accident…

Adrien: *even more confused*

Marinette: *internally screams some more*

Alya: But she's too blind ta see it 'cause she's so infatuated wit' 'im, and keeps on insistin' 'dat 'dey need ta keep da secret 'bout 'da whole thing!

Marinette: *INTERNALLY SCREAMING*

Adrien: What's she talking about?

Nino: Marinette, you alright?

Marinette: *faints*

Adrien: *catches her easily*

Alya: *trying to muffle laughter* She fell for 'im again…

Adrien: Nino, what's Alya talking about?

Nino: I'm just gonna say this…

Nino: You're the other sunshine child she was talking about.

Adrien: What does that have to…

Adrien: Do…

Adrien: With…

Adrien: *glances down at Marinette* Oh my gosh.

Alya: *begins to full-on laugh*

Adrien: *internally screaming*

Nino: *sigh* This is gonna be a long night.


	16. Drunk Nino! and KWAMIS

Shandy: We got a double for you today!

Candy: Reviews!

 **Alexandra Elf: Thank you! And 'drunk' Nino and Kwami meetings are down below!**

 **ZebraCookies (Guest): *bows* Your welcome!**

Shandy: We hope you enjoy the story!

038686247738604787308478670834768347608476084786738406034876

 _ **Drunk Nino!**_

Nino: …

Everyone: *watching him, waiting*

Nino: What?

Nino: Do you seriously think that I don't know the difference between alcohol and punch?

Everyone: …

Some random person: Maybe…?

Nino: Dudes. I'mma DJ.

Nino: I know when something's spiked, precaution in case someone tries to intoxicate me during my performance.

Nino: I'm not going anywhere near that stuff.

Everyone: *silence*

Me: *starts clapping*

Everyone else: *begins to clap too*

Everyone: Nino! Nino! Nino! Nino!

Nino: *bows*

Alya: *videotaping the whole thing*

Adrien: *laughs* That's Nino for you.

Marinette: *is totally into the chanting*

Master Fu: *watching from afar* He would make a good holder.

Wayzz: Master?

Master Fu: I'll wait until he's ready, don't worry, Wayzz. *walks away*

Nino: Man, that was sick, dudes!

Alya: Nino, The only one out of the four of us who hasn't gotten drunk on accident yet… makes me wonder if there's some deeper meaning behind this… Like, did someone do it on purpose, or…

Me: *slowly creeps away so that I'm not caught by the reporter's hands*

Adrien: Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm proud of you, bro.

Nino: Thanks bro.

Adrien and Nino: *fistbump*

Marinette: Did you videotape it?

Alya: yep!

Marinette: Good, I wanna show maman and papa. And maybe Adrien can show it to his father so that Nino can get on his good side. Or neutral side, I don't know if anyone ever _is_ on his good side.

Adrien: We'll just have to see. *shrugs*

Alya: Here, I'll send it to you guys.

92865973657936579236762379563276597367296569732657236956279356273952365976579269365372

 _ **K.W.A.M.I.S. (Kwamis Will Assemble Meetings In Secrecy)**_

Tikki: Alright, now that we're all here, it's time to bring this meeting to order!

Nooro: *looks around anxiously* I can't stay long, Gabriel might start to look for me.

Trixx: We know that, 'Roo, so you're giving your report first.

Nooro: *sighs* Alright.

Nooro: Gabriel is still suspicious of Adrien, but he still has absolutely no idea who anyone else could be. He, for some strange reason, thinks that Nino is more likely to be Chat Noir than his own son because he's a 'bad influence'.

Wayzz: That's not true!

Nooro: I know that, you know that, Adrien knows that, Gabriel is just stubborn.

Pollen: What's with the akumatized outfits, anyway? Their absolutely atrocious!

Nooro: He knows that- he hates it as much as I enjoy making them that way. It's one of the many things that I do to rebel, including being a glutton like Plagg.

Plagg: I'll take that as a complement. *bites into Camembert*

Tikki: *rolls eyes* Anything else?

Nooro: No, that's about it. *floats up* Dusuu, Plagg, I hope you two fill me in on the other news.

Dusuu: We will!

Plagg: Yeah yeah, just get my Camembert ready.

Tikki: What about your peachick, Dusuu?

Dusuu: I'm still inactive, but I can vaguely feel Mrs. Agreste's presence. Either she's dying, or she's getting closer to Paris- at the very most within the boundaries of France.

Dusuu: How about your kit, Trixx?

Trixx: *chuckles* Let me tell you, she is the best holder by far that I've had in ages! She already knows everyone's identities besides Hawkmoth and she can't stop laughing about it!

Pollen: Yeah, you might want to tell her to tone it down. Chloe doesn't need people laughing at her while she's trying to redeem herself.

Trixx: Oh? And how is that 'redeeming' going?

Pollen: She actually apologized to me about being so harsh to me when she first met. Her first apology as Queen Bee! Not to mention that she's stopped hanging off of Adrien all of the time. Everything else is still the same.

Pollen: Speaking of, how is Adiren?

Plagg: My kitten is still an oblivious wheel of Camembert.

Pollen: Ew.

Tikki: I think you meant to say 'oblivious Cinnamon Roll'.

Plagg: *gags* Yeah. Sure. That.

Plagg: He keeps on moaning about Ladybug. 'Oh, woe is me! The love of my life won't pay attention to me! Plagg, what do I do?'

Plagg: And then I'll tell him to give Marinette a chance as vaguely as possible and he's like 'Yeah, she's an amazing friend, but what's that got to do with getting Ladybug's attention?'

Plagg: And then he'll turn on his stupid anime and cheer people on the stupid TV screen still completely oblivious to the world.

Plagg: And before you ask- he has absolutely no idea that his father is a supervillain. We haven't even talked about the possibility of who he is, and boy am I glad for it.

Plagg: Speaking of, how's lover-boy's princess?

Tikki: You know, the usual. Clumsy and unsure, fighting with Chloe, winning most of those fights-

Plagg: And why can't we have them reveal now?

Tikki: She's not ready yet! I need to get her self confidence up enough so that she can talk to Adrien normally so that she doesn't flip and create a bunch of miscommunication.

Plagg: *rolls eyes* Yeah, you've been saying that for months now. What's the real reason?

Tikki: Well… It is the truth.

Trixx: Explain.

Tikki: Well, I might've been a little too forceful when I said that she couldn't tell anyone. She thinks that it'll be the apocalypse if anyone finds out. Subconscious fears are hard to get rid of once they're firmly in place.

Plagg: *facepaws*

Trixx: Personally, I'm on Plagg's side. We should reveal.

Pollen: No, we can't! Chloe's not ready yet! If we do it now, even if everyone else is, it'll ruin the whole team dynamic!

Pollen and Trixx: *start fighting*

Plagg: *finishes Camembert casually*

Tikki: *fuming a bit*

Plagg: What's wrong, darling?

Tikki: I hate fights.

Plagg: I didn't cause it.

Tikki: You indirectly did.

Plagg: So did you.

Tikki: At least I'm not denying it.

Plagg: *rolls eyes* Yo, Wayzz.

Wayzz: yes?

Plagg: How's your hatchling?

Wayzz: He's doing amazingly well- Master Fu is teaching him many things.

Plagg: Good, good. *floats up* Now that everyone's shared their news, I'm outta here.

Trixx and Pollen: *stop fighting* What?

Plagg: Thanks for the cheese! *leaves*

Dusuu: Wait, Plagg, I don't know the way back to the mansion! *follows Plagg*

Tikki: *groans* That stupid, idiotic, unlucky, lovable black cat! *leaves*

Trixx: Well, now that it's over there's no point in staying. *leaves*

Pollen: I was gonna leave first you stupid Vixen! *leaves as well*


	17. Alya, Chloe, Adrien, and Marinette

Shandy: hello guys! We've been meaning to upload these for a while now.

Candy: And thanks, ZebraCookies! We love that one too.

Shandy: Enjoy the chapter!

2083650236596357926375697236576237659

 _ **Reveal: Adrien and Alya!**_

Alya: *just found out Marinette is Ladybug* So, you like Ladybug.

Adrien: Yeah, she's amazing.

Alya: I can get you two together.

Adrien: That would take a miracle.

Alya: Not if I'm her best friend and Rena Rouge!

Adrien: Wait- what?!

Alya: Yup!

Adrien: You're my pun buddy!

Alya: Wut.

Adrien: I am Chat Noir.

Alya: Oh.

Alya: This makes so much sense.

Alya: And it's hilarious.

Adrien: Is there a purroblem?

Alya: I'm not going to be able to get you two together.

Adrien: Dang-it.

Alya: Well- I tried.

Adrien: What?

Alya: Nothing.

723563695773265972635697236597623975629736572365972356972365

 _ **Reveal: Alya and Chloe!**_

Alya: You've sure gotten nicer lately. You haven't caused a single akuma since… three weeks ago? *checks calendar*

Chloe: *scoffs* I'm above causing akumas now. Queen Bee and Ladybug are my best friends.

Alya: Pfft, girl, I'm best friends with Rena Rouge and she says that Queen Bee and Ladybug often fight because Queen Bee wants to find Ladybug's identity.

Chloe: We do not!

Alya: You do! Chat and I are there every time!

Chloe: Wait… no wonder I hate Rena.

Alya: And it's no wonder I hate Queeny.

Chloe: *huffs* Sabrina! Let's go away from the snoopy fox.

Chloe: *walks away*

Alya: Thank goodness, at least I'm away from a bossy queen like you!

Alya: *walks away*

792365973657623757932675673296579263956793265792359236

 _ **Reveal: Chloe and Marinette!**_

Chloe: I am Ladybug's best friend!

Marinette: No you're not.

Chloe: Yes I am!

Marinette: Prove it.

Chloe: *transforms*

Queen Bee: I am Ladybug's best friend.

Marinette: …

Queen Bee: Well? Did I finally break you?

Marinette: You're still not my best friend. Chat is.

Queen Bee: I wasn't talking about-

Marinette: *transforms*

Ladybug: Chat Noir is my best friend, along with Rena Rouge.

Queen Bee: I… I… _WHAT?_

Ladybug: Yeah, I suggest you run now.

Queen Bee: Oh crap. *flies away*

Ladybug: *follows* GET BACK HERE!

7923659723532657962736572365793956792365923675939659265

 _ **Reveal: All four!**_

Chloe: I am Ladybug's best friend!

Alya: No you're not.

Adrien: You're not her best friend.

Marinette: You're not- Chat is.

Chloe: That mangy alley cat cannot be her best friend!

Adrien: Excuse me?!

Adrien: I've been with LB way longer than any of the other heroes!

Adrien: I am her best friend!

Chloe: What?

Alya: You're Chat Noir!

Marinette: *no longer is processing anything*

Adrien: Crap.

Chloe: Ladybug won't kill you you know. I might hate them but Alya and Marinette are trustworthy.

Adrien: What?

Chloe: I'm Queen Bee.

Marinette: *still trying to process everything*

Alya: You mean Marinette is- I'm Rena Rouge.

Adrien: My pun buddy!

Chloe: Oh, great.

Marinette: *gasps* HOLY MOTHER OF MIRACULOUS YOUR ALL MY TEAMMATES!

Adrien: What?

Chloe: Your teammates?

Alya: Wait a bit…

Alya: YOUR MY BEST FRIEND HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME!

Marinette: TIKKI TOLD ME TO KEEP IT A SECRET!

Adrien: *no longer processing*

Chloe: MARITRASH IS LADYBUG?!

Adrien: Hey- no one calls my princess trash! *holds Marinette possessively*

Marinette: *faints*

Alya: *fangirlish scream* *takes out phone to take pictures*

Chloe: That's it. I'm done. *leaves*


	18. Human Kwamis!

Shandy: Alright, next chapter!

Candy: Reviews!

 **Jess (guest): Thank you!**

 **MiaouMiaouKitty: Same tho. XD**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: #CheesecakeShouldBeCannon**

 **PrettyWhiteLies (Guest): Done!**

 **Kiko (guest): I'm afraid you'll have to wait till next chapter...**

Shandy: Enjoy!

958647658695847658995845775476869574768667547856708658

 _ **Kwamis as Humans!**_

Tikki: *sees Plagg*

Plagg: *waves*

Tikki: Marinette, I need to do something. Go to the bathroom for a moment.

Marinette: O...kay…? *goes to bathroom*

Tikki: *flys out and becomes human*

Marinette: T-Tikki?!

Tikki: I have to do something. *walks out of bathroom*

Marinette: Wait for me! *follows*

Plagg: *sees Tikki* Adrien! Bathroom, now!

Adrien: *goes to bathroom* What is it?

Plagg: Today's the rare day that my other half transforms- I'm not wasting a single second. *becomes human*

Adrien: What?!

Plagg: *runs out of bathroom*

Tikki: Plagg!

Plagg: Tikki!

Tikki and Plagg: *hugs each other* *kiss*

Adrien: What is going on…? *walks out of bathroom* *sees them* Oh.

Marinette: *squeaks*

Trixx: Alright, that's too much PDA, even for them.

Pollen: Agreed- shall we?

Trixx: Yes. *flys away from Alya*

Pollen: *flys away from Chloe*

Alya: Trixx!

Chloe: Pollen get back here!

Trixx and Pollen: *floats into bathroom* *becomes human* *walks out of bathroom*

Alya: Wait- since when could she do that?!

Chloe: *jaw drops*

Trixx: *grabs Plagg* *pulls him away*

Pollen: *grabs Tikki* *pulls her away*

Plagg: Oh, come on!

Tikki: Pollen! Trixx! I haven't seen you two in ages! *hugs them*

Trixx: *hugs back* Oh, I missed you too!

Pollen: No! You're going to ruin my hair!

Plagg: Serves you right! *pulls Tikki away* Now, where were we darling?

Tikki: *places finger on lips* Not right now, kitty.

Plagg: *pouts*

Wayzz: *sighs*

Nino: What's wrong little dude?

Wayzz: Well, I'm not sure if you would like me joining my friends…

Nino: Of course you can- you deserve it, Wayzz.

Wayzz: If you say so. *goes to bathroom* *becomes human* *Walks out*

Trixx: Ah, and the slow-poke finally comes.

Wayzz: At least _I_ asked for permission.

Pollen: Permission is _so_ two centuries ago, Wayzz.

Tikki: I'm glad you came to join us, Wayzz. *sighs* I wish Nooro and Dusuu could come…

Plagg: *hugs Tikki* I'm sure that, if they could, they would.

-MEANWHILE, IN HAWKMOTH'S LAYER-

Nooro: *looks around* *becomes human* *looks down at Peacock Miraculous in hands*

Nooro: Sweetpea, if you're strong enough to come out now, I have some Cinnamon Rolls and Dark Chocolate.

Peacock Miraculous: *glows softly*

Dusuu: *comes out as human* *leans on Nooro*

Nooro: *supports her*

Dusuu: N-Nooro, are you sure? Wh-What if-

Nooro: My master will be gone for a while. Besides, you'll heal faster if you're with me.

Dusuu: *sniffs* Y-You're the best, honey.

Nooro: Come, the food's over here. *takes her over to the food*

Dusuu: H-How's everyone?

Nooro: I don't know, My master is fighting against them, so contact is limited.

Dusuu: Oh, honey…

Nooro: Don't worry about me- Tikki and Plagg will take care of it. *kisses forehead* They always do.


	19. FINAL BATTLE

Shandy: Reviews!

 **Alexandra Elf: I have three just from writing it XD And you'll get that next chapter!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: #LetKwamisBeHumansForAnEpisode XD**

Candy: Enjoy!

23659726597236957265723567236597236597623975623659723695623657926

 _ **FINAL BATTLE!**_

Chat Noir: We're here to stop you Hawkmoth!

Hawkmoth: Stop me? No, you've given me the opportunity to take your miraculous!

Hawkmoth: *goes off on evil speech*

Queen Bee: *whispers* He's almost as bad as Chat.

Rena Rouge (Illusion): I know, right?

Chat Noir: I can do better than that!

Ladybug: I'm sure you could chaton. *pats shoulder*

Chat Noir: I could!

Queen Bee: I dare you to prove it, Chat.

Hawkmoth: And now- watch as I-

Chat Noir: No! We are Team Miraculous! Together, we are stronger than you will ever be!

Chat Noir: *goes off on heroic speech*

Rena Rouge: *grabs Hawkmoth's miraculous* Got it!

Rena Rouge (Illusion): *disappears*

Hawkmoth: *turns into Gabriel*

Chat Noir: *doesn't notice because he's too invested in his speech*

Gabriel: Crap.

Ladybug: It makes so much sense now.

Queen Bee: What?

Ladybug: Chat- Like father like son.

Rena Rouge: *nods in agreement*

Gabriel: *leaves to sulk*

Chat Noir: *still going*

Ladybug: *grabs Chat* We're going to master Fu's.

Chat Noir: But I haven't finished yet! Wait- where's Hawkmoth?

Ladybug: It doesn't matter we have his miraculous we're leaving.

Rena Rouge: I'll come up with an excuse for you two during school!

Queen Bee: I'm going back home- have fun!


End file.
